


Flowers In Your Hair

by QueenHazieOfGotham



Series: After The Storm [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani & Lydia Martin Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Stilinski Character, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHazieOfGotham/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: Stiles has been through a lot. His dad knows that. He's watched his son lose so much. It's strange to Stiles when he's suddenly smiling often without forcing it. He's happy often.And then he worries when he finds out why.





	Flowers In Your Hair

Stiles has been through a lot. His dad knows that. He's watched his son lose so much. It's strange to Stiles when he's suddenly smiling often without forcing it. He's happy often. 

 

And then he worries when he finds out why.


End file.
